Sweet Temptation
by AzulDreamer
Summary: The new scent the Miko has been spreading around has been driving Sesshomaru mad with need. He sets out to find the source of this scent, but what new taste and sweetness will he discover. Written for the Six- Course Challenge


**Hiiii everyone, this is written for the Six -Course Challenge, which is my first challenge. Tell me what you think and contructive advise is very appreciated.**

**So I had posted this once, and noticed there were a lot of mistake. So i tried to edit it, if you see any, don't hesitate to tell me. Thx**

PS: DO not own Inuyasha

Chapter 1 : Hors d' Oeuvers

The scent was driving the Western Lord insane, how could it be possible that an ordinary human Miko would carry around such a delicious and intoxicating scent.

Sweets have never fancied the lord, but when the scent coming from the Miko hit his nose it made his mouth water with want. The beast that the lord had kept in tight chains was now restless. It wanted to be satisfied, and it would take what it wanted. The lord could feel that it was only a matter of time before his beast took control and indulged himself in the sweet scent, so he tock actions in order to calm and control his beast.

Sesshomaru began to stalk his prey. He followed the group closely, masking his scent, and awaiting the perfect time to corner the Miko.

Sesshomaru began to get impatient, and was contemplating kidnapping the Miko; it wasn't like the half-bread could stop him. Right when his patience was going to break, the Miko began to slip away with a towel in hand.

'Perfect' thought the now smirking lord.

The lord began to advance on the undressing Miko, by the time he was behind her she was as naked as the day she was born.

Kagome as clueless as a baby, turned around to grab her soup, but was stunned into stillness by the stoic lord.

"Se… Sessho.. Sesshomaru?" The Miko mumbled out in shock.

Although Sesshomaru's facial expression showed no interest, his eyes couldn't help the temptation to look down and stare at two beautiful plump breasts. Causing Kagome's eyes to fallow in curiosity.

"AhhHHHHHH!" Screamed the Miko, as she realized her state of undress. Kagome fuelled with embarrassment, and scrambled to find her cloths. She managed to reach her towel before she was jerked forcibly into Sesshomaru's chest.

"Tell me Miko, where does that sweet scent come from," He said starring straight into her eyes, demanding an answer.

"Excuse me Lord Sesshomaru, can we talk after I put some cloths on?" Kagome asked trying to be respectful, trying to sway the lord by showing respect.

"Tell me where the scent is coming from?" Sesshomaru asked once more, ignoring Kogome's request completely, and pulling her closer.

"LET ME GO" Kagome screamed at the lord, 'fuck being polite, if he is going to be an asshole so will I'.

That was the biggest mistake that Kagome could had made, as she yelled those words, a scent that brought the beast to surface reached Sesshomaru's nose.

Kagome watched in fear as Sesshomaru's eyes turned red and the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk.

If it was one thing that Kagome had learned about Sesshomaru, is that a smile meant trouble.

It only tock a second for Sesshomaru to pull the miko into his arms and meet his lips with hers, shocking the life out of the miko. He moved his right hand to the back of Kagome's night locks to hold her head in place.

Now it was not only the scent that was driving him mad, the taste that the miko's mouth provided. It was an intoxicating sweet taste, and he wondered what other parts of thoe Miko tasted as sweets.

Once Kagome got over the shock she tried to push the lord away, but wasn't even able to move the lord an inches.

'**Hun, does this miko actually think that she can stop this Sesshomaru from what he wants' **Sesshomaru's beast purred in his mind.

"Sessh..mmm" Kagome attested to tell the lord to stop, but eventually failed.

Slowly giving into the pleasure the lord was providing, Kagome began to kiss Sesshomaru back.

Having had his pleasure, Sesshomaru pulled away.

"**Where is the taste coming from?**" the beast purred in excitement.

"The taste?" Kagome asked dumfounded.

"**The sweet taste in your mouth**?" the beast asked impatiently.

"Do…. do you meant the cheesecake?" Kagome asked shyly.

"**Huh, show this Sesshomaru?"**

Kagome grumped and ran to her bag, and pulled the small piece of cheesecake that was left. She held it out in her hand, causing the lord to move forward and investigate. Out of curiosity the lord stuck his tongue out and licked the cheesekate, causing it to fall backwards onto the Miko's chest.

"**Such a delicious thing should not be wasted**" the beast smirked.

Sesshomaru dove his head unto Kagome's chest and began to lick it like it was his lifeline.

Slowly, and unnoticed by the lord he began to lose interest in the cheesecake and began to suck on Kagome's nipples.

"Ahh… Sesshomaru" Kagome moaned attempting to push the lord away.

'This isn't right I shouldn't be doing this' Kagome thought.

But all her attempts were futile as Sesshomaru simply graved her hands and held her down.

"Hahn" Kagome moaned loudly as Sesshomaru bit down on one of her nipples.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she found herself wanting to resist less and less, as she began to feel the pool of moisture in between her legs.

And just as quickly as he kissed her Sesshomaru pulled away, his eyes returning to normal.

"This Sesshomaru will take his leave" he said moving to away.

'Huh, that's it?' Kagome asked in shock.

Kagome's world was turned upside down by the Lords next words,

"Next time. I expect something more delicious"

**So, did you like it. Should I continued. Please Review.**


End file.
